


I know that one could be two

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, I'm going very two cakes on this one because yes we've all read this before, Love Confessions, M/M, and yes we all need more cake in our lives rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Listen. We’re in the middle of a pandemic, and you’re on AO3 because you want to feel better and read the same fic about Crowley and Aziraphale kissing for the first time for the millionth time. So here y’all go.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 125





	I know that one could be two

The end of the world had come and gone, but everything was still the same. This wasn’t strictly a bad thing—there was still an earth to _be_ the same, and Adam Young seemed to have placed everything mostly back to rights. But he was still in the same place with Aziraphale. Crowley had thought they had reached a new stage. He wasn’t overanalyzing this, was he? He had seen the way Aziraphale looked at him, in the days since. It wasn’t the same as before, and yet it was the same end result. At the end of the day, was there really a difference?

It was a quiet night at the bookshop for them. Most of their nights were quiet now, and Crowley was still surprised by how much he liked that. Crowley had made them each a cup of tea. He hadn’t imagined himself to be a tea drinker, but. Well. Stranger things, and all. Aziraphale was reading a book, and every so often he would laugh, and try to explain the joke with the necessary context. The long-winded setup for the jokes meant they were never actually _that_ funny, and it made Crowley laugh every time. Laughing with Aziraphale was a new kind of bliss. He had never known anyone whose face lit up like Aziraphale, who was filled with so much power and ability, and chose to channel it into making his small world a more pleasant place. Looking at him, Crowley could feel his heart breaking. 

He wanted to kiss him. Heaven above and hell below, he wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t, though. He didn’t want to disturb what they had. The heartbreak of missing out was better than the unknown potential.

Crowley swirled the remainder of his tea and looked for patterns in the leaves. Reading tea leaves hadn’t been one of his inventions, but he had put it towards a job more than once. Humans were so sure that everything meant something that it didn’t take much to convince them of what they hoped for; Crowley wondered if he was becoming too much like them in that way. He also wondered if that was a bad thing.

He felt a light pressure on his leg. Aziraphale’s hand, signaling that he was done with his book. “I’m sorry if I’ve bored you this evening,” he said. “I just had to finish this book.”

Crowley smiled easily. “It’s alright, angel. I’ve kept myself occupied with the dog in this cup.” He gestured with his cup at Aziraphale, who immediately frowned.

“A dog? That’s clearly a giraffe.”

“In what world! Look, here’s the tail—”

“Neck.”

“And the four legs—”

“Last time I checked, giraffes also have four of those—”

“And it’s way too small to be a giraffe anyway!”

Crowley looked triumphantly at Aziraphale and realized that they were now mere inches from each other. Aziraphale seemed to realize this in the same moment and his eyes widened, but he made no motion to break away.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, and then he paused. “I’ve really enjoyed our recent evenings together.”

Crowley didn’t know what to say to that. There wasn’t anything _to_ say to that. He knew that already. Aziraphale knew that he knew.

“What I mean to say, is—” Aziraphale tried again. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m not doing this right, and I want so much to do this right.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stayed right where he was. “Can I look at you right now?”

“You are, Aziraphale,” said Crowley, playing dumb.

“No, _look_ at you.”

Crowley knew what he meant, and thought about the last time someone had wanted to see him without his glasses. Hastur had just taken them from him because he wanted to make him vulnerable, to make him feel weak. That wasn’t going on here. Aziraphale had asked, and would keep trying to make his point even if Crowley said no. But he _had asked_ , and Crowley had always struggled with denying Aziraphale anything, especially when he wanted to do it anyway. Without taking his eyes off Aziraphale, Crowley removed his glasses. It was far from the first time Aziraphale had seen him like this, but it was different this time. Crowley could tell.

“I want this, Crowley. I want _us_. I want all of this, all the time.” Aziraphale had a faint smile, but he made no move to do anything else.

“Angel,” Crowley started, “I’m here. I’ve been here. But it has to be you. If this is going to happen, _you_ have to be the one to do it, because I’m not—”

Aziraphale kissed him, and Crowley couldn’t remember what he wasn’t anymore. He could barely remember what he was, either. He was only aware of Aziraphale on him and around him and with him. He hadn’t thought his lips could be so soft; he had hoped they would be this warm, this comforting. Crowley’s hands found Aziraphale’s hair and wound their way in. _Soft, as soft as he is, and isn’t that a beautiful thing?_

Aziraphale, meanwhile, seemed intent on pulling Crowley as close as he could into himself, and Crowley was happy to let him. He left his hands in Aziraphale’s hair, but started making his way down his neck. Aziraphale made a momentary disappointed noise, which quickly morphed into quite a different kind of sound. There was one spot, right above his collarbone, that really made the difference, and Crowley made a mental note to return there later. He would have stayed there forever, but Aziraphale’s hands were cupping his face, and Crowley was back on his lips, and that wasn’t such a bad place to live either.

Aziraphale pushed them gently, so gently, on the couch, and Crowley was under him, and then Aziraphale’s bottom lip was the only thing in the world. “Aziraphale,” he muttered, and again, and again, until it might have been a mantra. A prayer.

Time was not as important to them as it was to humans, but even by their standards, they kissed for a long time before Aziraphale finally pulled back. He looked more flushed and more undone than Crowley had ever seen him. He looked beautiful.

“I do hope that was okay,” he laughed, and Crowley felt his heart swell with love all over again. He didn’t need to respond. He simply pulled Aziraphale close to him and held him there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Wow, that summary brought in a lot more people than I usually get! Thank you so much to everyone for reading, for leaving kudos, and for commenting. If you liked this fic, I have more Ineffable Husbands that you might like :)
> 
> Title is a lyric from Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
